Une question de principes
by Gouline971
Summary: Harry et Pansy sont d'accord sur un point : Avoir des principes, c'est bien. S'y tenir, c'est encore mieux.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Bonne année 2020 à toutes et à tous.** J'ai du mal à me dire qu'on commence une nouvelle décennie. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de mal… Mais j'espère pouvoir rayer certaines choses du passé et commencer cette année et cette décennie sous un meilleur jour. Je vous le souhaite également.

Je reviens vers vous aujourd'hui avec mon autre couple préféré : le **Harry/Pansy**.

Ce OS a **un lien direct** avec un **Dramione** en trois chapitres que j'ai écrit au printemps dernier : _**La meilleure chose à faire.**_ Donc libre à vous de le lire ou pas pour comprendre à 100% ce OS.

J'espère en tout cas que ce OS, dans lequel on retrouvera quand même du Dramione, vous plaira.

On se retrouve en bas pour "**quelques petites annonces".**

**Bonne lecture.**

_Disclaimer _: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a que la trame qui est de moi.

_**Résumé : **_Harry et Pansy sont d'accord sur un point : Avoir des principes, c'est bien. S'y tenir, c'est encore mieux.

* * *

_**Une question de principes**_

* * *

**Mars 2013**

« Joyeux Anniversaire Caelestis ! »

Ce souhait était tout ce qu'il y avait d'adorable et de chaleureux. Surtout lorsque cela sortait de la bouche de trois petits sorciers âgés de sept à cinq ans. Seulement, l'heure à laquelle avait été fait ce souhait, transforma l'adorable scène en session de panique matinale.

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy qui étaient paisiblement endormis, souhaitant secrètement pouvoir profiter d'une grasse matinée avant d'attaquer une journée pour le peu agitée, se réveillèrent en sursaut. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que leurs enfants étaient réveillés et en pleine forme… à sept heures du matin.

-Vous n'êtes pas fatigués, bande de monstres ? demanda Drago en baillant.

-Non ! fit Scorpius. On veut faire la fête pour l'anniversaire de Caelestis.

-Nous aussi, mon chéri, mais… plus tard, dit Hermione.

-Quand ? demanda Hugo en boudant.

-Plus tard, dit simplement Drago en se recouchant.

Drago n'eut que quelques secondes de répit. Il sentit très rapidement plusieurs poids monter sur son lit, des gloussements et des coups de pieds. Mais le coup de grâce fut lorsqu'il sentit non pas, un, ni deux ou trois, mais quatre bisous dont le dernier était un mélange de bave de pincement et de morsure.

-Il me manque un bisou, grogna-t-il les yeux fermés.

Drago entendit rire à côté de lui et reçut le meilleur des baisers matinaux de la femme qu'il aimait. Il ouvrit les yeux, ouvrit grands les bras et laissa son fils, sa belle-fille et son beau-fils se jeter sur lui, sans oublier de les embrasser et d'embrasser la petite dernière Caelestis, le bébé caché, dont c'était l'anniversaire. Les cheveux du bébé étaient plus bouclés que jamais, ses yeux étaient d'un gris intense. Drago trouvait que sa fille avait le regard incendiaire de sa mère. Hermione trouvait que sa fille avait le nez de son père.

Drago pouvait à présent se rendormir tranquillement avec toute sa petite famille autour de lui.

**000**

Hermione savait que dans d'autres circonstances, le premier anniversaire de Caelestis aurait été un véritable parc d'attraction comme celui de Rose ou d'Hugo. Mais le fait qu'elle soit le fruit d'un adultère, mais aussi d'un déni de grossesse, avait créé un véritable tremblement terre dans la vie d'Hermione. Elle avait été purement et simplement évincé de la famille Weasley. Hermione le comprenait parfaitement. Elle avait fait du mal à Ron et l'assumait entièrement. Mais aujourd'hui, à l'anniversaire de sa fille, Hermione se rendait vraiment compte à quel point les Wealsey pouvaient lui manquer.

Mais elle essayait tout de même de relativiser. Ses parents étaient et seraient toujours là pour elle malgré ce qu'elle avait fait. Blaise et Pansy étaient devenus de très bons amis. Narcissa Malefoy était certes une belle-mère bien différente de Molly Weasley, mais elle appréciait sa compagnie et ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était une grand-mère adorable qui ne faisait aucune différence entre Scorpius, Caelestis, mais surtout Rose et Hugo. Et il y avait Harry.

Harry était tout pour elle. Il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, même lorsque Ginny lui avait ordonné de définitivement couper les ponts avec elle. Il avait refusé parce qu'Hermione était également tout pour lui. Hermione se sentait parfois coupable lorsqu'il lui racontait ses disputes à son sujet. Mais l'un ne s'imaginait pas vieillir sans l'autre et vice versa.

-Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il une fois arrivé au Manoir.

-Mieux, maintenant que tu es là. Tu seras mon allié.

-Contre qui ?

-Les serpents qui rôdent, chuchota Hermione.

Harry pouffa légèrement en la suivant dans le salon.

-Ah, mais regardez qui voilà ! Potter le retardataire ! Toujours à vouloir se faire remarquer.

-Personne n'aurait remarqué mon arrivée si tu ne t'étais pas manifesté, Zabini. Tu viens dans mes bras, ma fleur ?

Caelestis ne se fit pas prier et quitta les bras de Blaise pour ceux d'Harry. L'ancien Serpentard ne cacha pas son mécontentement.

-Vous-deux là, dit-il à l'attention d'Hermione et Drago, je veux un autre bébé.

-Excuse-moi Blaise, tu as cru que mon utérus était une boutique ou passer commande ?

-Exactement ! Et je vous commande un autre bébé ! Aïe !

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible, soupira Pansy après lui avoir donné un coup à l'arrière du crâne. Ne te plains pas si tu finis ta vie célibataire.

-Un peu comme toi, non ?

-Oh, non. Moi, je sais très bien pourquoi je suis célibataire et je ne m'en plains pas. Pas vrai, ma crevette ? On ne va pas se plaindre d'être célibataire, hein ?

Pansy fit un bisou à Caelestis qui était toujours dans les bras d'Harry.

-Ne la garde pas trop longtemps dans tes bras, Potter. Je risquerai d'être jalouse.

**000**

Tout le monde passa une très bonne journée au manoir des Malefoy. Caelestis passait de bras en bras, les enfants Malefoy, Granger-Weasley et Potter s'amusaient dans le jardin. Narcissa, Jean et Henry s'entendaient très bien malgré les circonstances par lesquelles ils s'étaient connus et comme d'habitude Harry et Blaise se querellaient toujours pour savoir lequel des deux étaient un meilleur parrain pour Caelestis.

Puis arriva le moment du fameux gâteau et des cadeaux. Hermione trouvait parfois assez hallucinant ce que les parents étaient capables de faire pour leur bébé qui ne se souviendrait clairement pas de son premier anniversaire. Hermione et Drago étaient arrivés avec le gâteau sur lequel trônait une seule et unique petite bougie qui crépitait. Caelestis avait les yeux fixés sur cette bougie. Hermione craignait que sa seconde fille fasse comme ses aînés : Qu'elle écrase la bougie avec ses petites mains toutes potelées. Narcissa avait beau la tenir fermement, le bébé semblait battre la mesure pour accompagner les enfants qui lui chantaient un joyeux anniversaire.

Le gâteau avait une jolie forme de coccinelle soigneusement choisie par Rose.

N'étant pas en capacité de souffler correctement sur sa propre bougie, ce furent Scorpius, Rose et Hugo qui soufflèrent pour leur petite sœur. Caelestis les remercia dans un magnifique applaudissement. Drago distribuait les parts de gâteau, le champagne pour les adultes et le jus de raisin pétillant pour les enfants, pendant qu'Hermione rassemblait les cadeaux.

Caelestis s'amusait à déchirer le papier cadeau sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle avait pourtant eu de très beaux cadeaux, comme un hibou en peluche de la part de Blaise, deux magnifiques robes mauves et vertes de la part de Pansy, un bracelet de la part d'Harry ou encore l'ouverture de compte en banque déjà bien rempli de la part de ses grands-parents.

Après la distribution des cadeaux et la dégustation du gâteau, Harry décida de prendre l'air dans le jardin de la demeure. Il regardait ses enfants s'amuser avec ses cousins et le petit Scorpius. Il avait au début appréhendé la réaction de ses enfants face au petit Malefoy, avant de se rappeler que ses conflits d'adolescent n'avaient pas à parasiter l'esprit de ses enfants.

-Hum, hum…

Il tourna la tête et vit Pansy lui tendre une autre part de gâteau au chocolat avec un verre de champagne.

-Il en reste encore ?

-Oui. Les enfants n'ont pas tout mangé, comme tu le vois.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite, Potter

Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui le poussa à pouffer de rire.

-C'est bien que tu aies pu emmener les enfants. Je ne pensais pas que Ginny accepterait qu'ils soient dans la même pièce qu'Hermione.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Elle ne va pas apprécier.

-Je sais. Mais ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils ne voient plus leurs cousins lorsqu'ils sont avec leur mère. Alors, j'ai profité de l'anniversaire de Caeli et du voyage de Ginny qui tombait à point nommé.

-Les voyages de Ginny Weasley tombent toujours à point nommé.

-Contrairement aux tiens.

-Te manquerais-je lorsque je ne suis pas là ? demanda Pansy.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de boire une gorgée de son champagne.

-Je suis là maintenant. Je suis rentrée depuis deux semaines et ça fait une semaine que tu me dois un déjeuner et un café.

-J'ai été très occupé cette semaine, se justifia Harry.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu me dois toujours un déjeuner et un café. Et si tu refuses, ça se transformera en dîner.

-On ne dinera pas ensemble Pansy, affirma Harry.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'expliquer sur les raisons du refus d'Harry de dîner avec Pansy. Elle le comprenait d'ailleurs parfaitement, mais elle adorait jouer avec lui. Et elle savait qu'Harry adorait aussi jouer avec elle.

-Aurais-tu peur ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant légèrement vers lui.

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?

-Je ne sais pas. Après tout, ce ne serait qu'un dîner, pas vrai ? Rien d'autre ne peut se passer qu'un simple dîner entre nous. De toute façon je refuse qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus. Je ne couche pas avec les hommes mariés. C'est un principe auquel je tiens.

-Tout comme je tiens au principe de ne pas coucher avec une autre femme que la mienne.

-Tu devrais arrêter d'être comme ça, chuchota Pansy en se rapprochant progressivement de lui.

-D'être comment ?

-D'être aussi attirant. Tu prendrais moins de risque, et respecterais plus facilement tes principes.

Harry s'esclaffa quelque peu gêné, alors que Pansy souriait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait ça. Pansy ne le lui cachait plus depuis des semaines, voire des mois. La première fois que ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, Harry avait compris qu'il devait couper court à leurs déjeuners et leurs cafés en tête-à-tête, mais il avait rapidement compris qu'il était parfois dur de renoncer à certaines habitudes qui faisaient beaucoup de bien.

-Je ne suis pas attirant, dit-il enfin.

-Oh si tu l'es. À mon plus grand malheur.

-Et moi alors ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi ?

-Que je suis une horrible personne, avec un mauvais fond et que tu n'as absolument pas envie de passer du temps avec moi.

-C'est bien le problème. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je pense, déclara Harry en la regardant.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. On pouvait entendre les enfants jouer et rire dans le jardin, Blaise raconter une énième anecdote concernant certain de ses clients, mais Harry et Pansy restaient là, dans le jardin à se regarder. Simplement se regarder. Puis Pansy passa délicatement son pouce à la commissure des lèvres d'Harry avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Harry frissonna. Il avait eu un peu de sauce au chocolat du gâteau, que Pansy venait de lui retirer.

-Ce sera peut-être le seul contact que j'aurais avec tes lèvres à défaut de pouvoir t'embrasser, alors j'en profite, dit-elle.

-Je ne me ferai pas avoir la prochaine fois, prévint Harry.

-Dînons ensemble.

-Ah Pansy, tu es là !

L'arrivée d'Hermione éclata la petite bulle dans laquelle Pansy et Harry s'étaient réfugiés. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, mais ils étaient tous les deux agacés d'avoir été interrompus dans leur petit espace temps.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda Pansy à Hermione.

-Moi non, mais Drago oui. Il t'attend dans la cuisine.

Pansy quitta le jardin sous le regard, elle le savait, insistant d'Harry. Ce dernier sursauta presque lorsqu'il comprit qu'Hermione n'avait rien loupé de son action.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, lui dit-elle.

-Arrêter quoi ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

-Ce que tu fais avec Pansy.

-Je ne fais rien avec Pansy.

-Tu te fiches de moi, Harry ? Vous flirtez ! Et si moi je l'ai vu, qui d'autre a pu le voir ?

-On n'était pas en train de flirter, nia Harry. On discutait, rien de plus.

-Tu flirtais, insista Hermione. Je te connais par cœur, Harry. Tu n'as jamais flirté de ta vie, même pas avec Ginny, avant de sortir avec elle. Ginny dont tu es le mari, je te rappelle.

-Attends, c'est toi qui me dis ça ? s'agaça Harry. Dois-je te rappeler dans quelle situation tu étais précisément à cette date l'an dernier ?

-Je savais que j'aurais un jour droit à cet argument, se vexa Hermione. Mais sache que c'est justement parce que je suis passée par là que je veux te mettre en garde.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me mettes en garde, merci Hermione.

Harry lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner et mangea son gâteau avec des gros coups de fourchette. Il n'avait pas besoin que sa meilleure amie lui fasse la leçon. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et surtout ce qu'il ne faisait pas. Il n'était pas comme Hermione. Il n'avait pas cédé, il n'avait pas franchi la ligne. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tente de le faire culpabiliser sur quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas ? Il ne flirtait pas !

-On ne fait rien de mal, Hermione, lui dit-il. On ne fait que déjeuner ou prendre des cafés de temps en temps, c'est tout. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as vécu avec Malefoy.

-Ça a commencé exactement de la même manière entre Drago et moi. Des déjeuners, des cafés. Mêmes des diners, quand on était à l'étranger. On flirtait et on se l'admettait. Puis un jour on s'est embrassés, à la sortie d'un café.

-Ça ne nous arrivera pas.

-Je l'espère. Parce que si tu étais amené à franchir la ligne Harry, si tu étais amené à tromper Ginny, tu serais le seul responsable. Pansy est célibataire et peut faire ce qu'elle veut, pas toi.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, insista Harry.

-D'accord. Je ne voulais pas te faire la morale, juste te mettre en garde.

-Je sais. Et je t'en remercie pour ça.

-Et moi je te remercie d'avoir emmené les enfants. Ils m'avaient beaucoup manqué.

-C'est ton cadeau à toi.

Ça faisait précisément un an qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu ses neveux et nièces. Ça faisait précisément un an, que Ginny et tout le reste de la famille Weasley ne lui parlaient plus, car ça faisait précisément un an que tout le monde avait découvert qu'Hermione avait trompé Ron avec Drago et lui avait fait un enfant, suite à un déni de grossesse. Elle s'était retrouvée, du jour au lendemain, exclue de la famille avec pour seul soutien, Harry qui avait refusé la requête de Ginny, à savoir occuper définitivement les pont à elle. Ce choix avait le dont de provoquer des disputes au sein du couple Potter, depuis un an.

Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras, lui fit un bisou en retourna à l'intérieur du manoir. Harry croisa le regard de Pansy qui semblait avoir fini avec Drago. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui sembla bien différent de ce qu'elle lui avait adressé quelques minutes auparavant.

**000**

La fin d'après-midi arriva et la fin de la fête avec. Narcissa, Jean et Henry furent les premiers à quitter le manoir. Hermione avait entendu Narcissa inviter Jean à prendre le thé le week-end suivant. Jean avait accepté avec joie. Drago avait eu beaucoup de mal à mettre son meilleur ami dehors et surtout à récupérer sa fille.

-Si tu me prêtais une chambre, tu ne serais pas obligé de me mettre dehors. Et tu aurais une nourrice gratuitement.

-Depuis quand tu prônes la gratuité, toi ? demanda Pansy.

-Depuis la naissance de mon bébé.

-Tu as un bébé ? demanda Lily Potter à Blaise.

-Oui. C'est Caelestis, dit-il en montrant le bébé dans ses bras.

-Mais Caelestis, c'est pas ton bébé. C'est le bébé de tatie Hermione et tonton Drago. Il croit que Caelestis, c'est son bébé, chuchota Lily à Hugo en se moquant de Blaise.

-Cette petite est impertinente, dit Blaise choqué par la réaction de Lily.

-Cette petite est la plus intelligente des Potter, répliqua Harry en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Papa…

-Oui, chérie.

-On peut rester dormir chez tatie Hermione ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas, ma puce…

-S'il te plait…

La petite fille de cinq ans fit une moue adorable à son père. Harry aurait pu facilement céder s'il n'avait pas vu derrière Lily, ses deux grands frères faire la même petite moue.

-Je vois que vous avez envoyé votre petite sœur en messager. C'est très courageux de votre part les garçons.

-S'il te plait, papa ? répéta Albus.

-Oui, s'il te plait, le papa le plus fort de la terre, renchérit James.

-Ah ! Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, se moqua Blaise.

-Les enfants, moi je veux bien, mais c'est à Tatie Hermione et tonton Drago qu'il faut demander.

James, Albus et Lily se tournèrent vers Hermione et Drago pour leur faire une véritable moue. Mais Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Scorpius, Rose et Hugo en fassent de même.

-Oh…, fit Hermione en regardant tous ses visages suppliants.

Comment résister à ça ?

-Bon, d'accord, pesta faussement Drago.

Ravis d'avoir eu gain de cause, les enfants sautèrent sur place. Même Caelestis gigota dans les bras de Blaise en applaudissant.

-Allez, venez ! On va aller dans ma chambre ! s'exclama Scorpius.

Tous les enfants quittèrent le salon en courant. Blaise se sentit obligé de les suivre en voyant, Caelestis râler de voir ses frères, sœurs et cousins s'en aller sans elle.

-Maintenant que c'est acté, je repasserai avec des affaires, prévint Harry.

-N'oublie pas de prévenir ta femme, Potter. Histoire qu'elle ne débarque pas comme une furie.

-Elle ne risque pas de débarquer de là où elle est. À tout à l'heure.

-Je vais rentrer, moi aussi, dit précipitamment Pansy. Salut !

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent surpris en voyant Pansy partir comme une voleuse, juste après Harry. Elle vit Harry quitter le jardin des Malefoy, les mains dans les poches. Elle profita un peu de la vue qu'il lui offrait avant de se rappelait pourquoi elle venait de quitter la demeure de son meilleur ami.

-Dînons ensemble ! dit-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna avec un léger sourire. Pansy s'avança vers lui.

-Dînons ensemble, répéta-t-elle.

-Non.

-Un verre, alors ? Chez moi ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

-Toi et moi savons très bien qu'il ne se passera rien.

-Alors, viens chez moi prendre un verre.

Harry était face à un conflit interne. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas accepter. Allez prendre un verre chez Pansy était une mauvaise idée. C'était jouer avec la ligne, jouer avec le feu. Mais il regarda Pansy, qui avait l'espoir qu'il accepte son invitation. Elle n'était pas du genre à insister. Pour quoi faire ? Ils avaient leurs petites habitudes après tout. Leur restaurant fétiche, leur café préféré. Le mardi et le jeudi, lorsque Pansy n'était pas en voyage pour son travail à la Gazette. Et lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, Merlin, Harry ressentait un étrange manque dont il aurait bien voulu se passer.

-Ce soir, vingt heures. Ne sois pas en retard.

Pansy lui adressa un clin d'œil et quitta le jardin. Le cœur d'Harry était carrément en train d'essayer de sortir de sa poitrine.

**000**

Harry retourna au manoir Malefoy avec un petit sac pour les vêtements de ses enfants. Il retrouva toute la famille dans la cuisine en train de finir le dîner.

-J'aime pas les légumes, râla Hugo en croisant les bras.

-C'est bien dommage, mon grand, parce que c'est tout ce que tu auras pour ce soir, lui dit Drago. Vous avez mangé assez de cochonneries comme ça.

-Je vais le dire à mon père ! menaça le petit garçon en levant sa fourchette.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui va t'empêcher de manger tes légumes, répliqua Drago.

Hugo continua de bouder, mais mangea quand même ses petits pois et ses carottes. Drago esquissa un petit sourire et lui ébouriffa délicatement la tête. Hugo était le râleur de la famille.

-On va descendre manger des gâteaux ce soir, chuchota Rose.

-Oui ! s'exclama un peu trop fort Lily.

Hermione roula des yeux en souriant. En voyant Hermione et Drago gérer leur petite famille nombreuse en plus de ses propres enfants pour le dîner, Harry comprit que le couple s'était bien trouvé, malgré les circonstances.

-Voilà le sac des enfants, dit-il à Hermione.

Hermione l'observa tout en récupérant le sac. Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu t'es changé ? remarqua-t-elle.

-J'ai pris une douche.

-Et… tu… tu as mis du parfum ? dit-elle ne le humant.

-Mais n'importe quoi ! fit Harry en reculant.

-Tu vas où ?

-Nulle part. répondit Harry précipitamment.

-Tu vas où ? insista Hermione.

-Nulle part.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa légèrement en comprenant ce que lui cachait son meilleur ami.

-Harry…

-À demain. À demain les enfants !

-Harry !

Harry avait filé aussi vite que Pansy quelques heures plus tôt. Hermione et Drago échangèrent à nouveau un regard qui n'était cette fois pas surpris, mais inquiète.

**000**

Ça faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'Harry était devant l'appartement de Pansy. Il se ravisait à chaque fois qu'il pointait son doigt vers la sonnette. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il savait qu'aller chez Pansy pour « prendre un verre » n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne seraient pas sur un terrain neutre et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus rien que tous les deux à une heure aussi tardive.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mais il était pourtant là, devant l'appartement de Pansy, frais comme un gardon. Hermione avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il s'était changé, qu'il s'était parfumé. Elle avait deviné ses intentions. Mais quelles étaient ses réelles intentions ? Prendre un verre avec Pansy ? Vraiment ?

Oui, vraiment. Il le fallait, il le devait. Harry avait des principes et il devait s'y tenir. Il avait une femme, des enfants, une famille. Il aimait Ginny malgré leurs nombreuses disputes depuis un an. Il ne pouvait donc pas tout foutre en l'air parce qu'il se ressentait cette chose étrange pour Pansy, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

C'était une mauvaise idée, mais il avait envie de franchir la porte de cet appartement. Il avait envie d'être avec Pansy et de passer la soirée avec elle.

Alors, il sonna. Pansy ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venue, lui dit-elle. Entre.

Pansy lui céda le passage. Le voilà chez Pansy. La sorcière lui prit sa veste et l'invita à s'installer dans le salon. Harry la regarda se diriger dans sa cuisine puis revenir avec deux verres et un plateau avec de quoi grignoter.

Pansy s'était également changée, traquant sa combi vert émeraude pour une petite robe noire. Elle était pieds nus et complètement démaquillée.

Harry la trouvait sublime.

Pansy s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui et lui tendit l'un des deux verres.

-À ce verre, dit-elle.

-À ce verre.

Mais Harry hésita un instant, pensant qu'il franchirait une étape de plus en en buvant le contenant.

-Tu as peur que je t'empoisonne ? plaisanta Pansy.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être y as-tu mis de l'Amortensia, répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

-Que sentirais-tu, si c'était le cas ?

Harry fit semblant d'humer son verre d'hydromel et trouver la réponse.

-Le café, la tarte aux noix de pécan et… du citron.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu bois toujours un café noir avec une tarte aux noix de pécan quand on est tous les deux. Et tu prends toujours un dessert au citron quand on déjeune ensemble.

Pansy afficha un large sourire avant de lâcher un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? fit Harry sans comprendre.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Je pensais que tu dirais quelque chose en rapport avec Ginny.

-Mais je suis avec toi, là.

-Mais Ginny est ta femme.

-Oui, Ginny est ma femme. On me l'a pas mal répété, aujourd'hui.

Harry vida son verre cul sec et s'en servit un autre. Pansy le sentait tendu et posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne pour l'apaiser. Harry ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Tu penses qu'on fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Harry.

-Non. Ce n'est pas mal en soi, mais il est vrai que les choses seraient plus simples s'il n'y avait pas ce truc entre nous. Ce truc qui fait qu'on est manifestement attirés l'un par l'autre et qui nous pousse à jouer avec la ligne sans la franchir, parce que…

-Nous tenons à nos principes.

-C'est ça.

-Tout serait encore plus simple, si tu étais en couple ou si j'étais célibataire.

-Tu vas rire, mais c'est ce que Drago m'a dit cet après-midi.

**000**

-J'ai quand même réussi à avoir un « bonne nuit » de la part d'Hugo, même s'il me fait toujours la tête alors qu'il a mangé toute son…

Drago s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Hermione se brosser les cheveux avec violence. Elle avait toujours pour habitude de prendre soin son énorme masse capillaire qu'il aimait tant. Mais aux coups de brosse qu'elle était en train de s'infliger devant le miroir, Drago comprit que la femme qu'il aimait, était contrariée.

-Hermione…

-Il vont coucher ensemble, déclara-t-elle en le regardant à travers le miroir. Ils vont coucher ensemble ! Harry va tromper Ginny ce soir. Non mais tu te rends compte !

-Ils ne vont peut-être pas le faire, Hermione.

-Non, mais tu as vu comment il était habillé quand il est revenu ? Propre comme un sou neuf !

Drago vit Hermione s'acharner sur un nœud récalcitrant. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui retira délicatement la brosse de ses mains et la força à le regarder.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il ne devrait pas faire ça. Mais toi et moi ne sommes pas les mieux placés pour leur dire de ne pas le faire. Ils sont adultes. Ils vont prendre leurs responsabilités.

-Oui, mais toi et moi, on sait que ça ne va pas finir comme cela a fini pour nous. On a eu de la chance d'avoir Caeli et cette famille recomposée dans laquelle Rose et Hugo t'adorent et Scorpius m'aime aussi. Mais Harry et Pansy vont déchanter. Ça va être catastrophique. Non je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

Hermione se leva d'un coup et s'habilla d'une robe de sorcier par-dessus son pyjama.

-Pourrais-je savoir où tu as l'intention d'aller ?

-Chez Harry. Et s'il n'est pas là, j'irai chez Pansy. Mais je ne les laisserai pas coucher ensemble.

Hermione était sur le point de franchir seuil de la chambre lorsque la porte se ferma juste devant elle. Elle vit Drago poser sa baguette sur son secrétaire lorsqu'elle se retourna.

-Tu ne vas aller nulle part ce soir, Hermione. Tu vas te coucher, tu vas dormir et demain au réveil, rien ne sera arrivé.

-Ça y est, on y est.

-Quoi ? On est où ? fit Drago sans comprendre.

-À ce moment où j'arrive à voir lorsque tu te mens à toi-même. Tu ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que tu es en train de me dire, sinon tu n'aurais pas demandé à parler avec Pansy.

Drago allait répliquer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Hermione l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Scorpius.

-Tout va bien, mon chéri ? demanda Hermione.

-Il y a un cadeau dans le salon, répondit Scorpius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le salon ? lui demanda son père

-J'allais dans la cuisine pour piquer des gâteaux, répondit-il en grimaçant.

Drago secoua la tête de gauche à droite non sans lâcher un petit sourire. Scorpius n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il avait été tout seul. Mais en même temps, il était plus qu'heureux que son fils ait des demi-frère et sœur pour pouvoir faire les quatre cent coups. Étant lui-même enfant unique, il savait ce qu'était d'être seul.

-Tu surveilles ta petite sœur, on revient tout de suite.

Scorpius acquiesça et se dirigea vers le berceau de Caelestis pendant que ses parents se rendaient dans le salon. Ils y trouvèrent un gros paquet cadeau rouge avec un nœud rose. Hermione prit l'enveloppe qui se trouvait à côté du nœud. Y était écrit le nom de Caelestis. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui l'interpella.

-C'est l'écriture de Ron, réalisa-t-elle.

Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire la lettre qu'il avait écrite.

_Et oui, Hermione. C'est bien moi, Ron._

_Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi je t'envoie une lettre aujourd'hui, le jour qui me rappelle l'un des pires moments de toute ma vie. Et bien tout simplement parce que malgré ce qui s'est passé, malgré cette trahison et toute cette souffrance, il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis en accord avec Malefoy et toi : Caelestis n'a rien demandé. Elle n'a pas demandé à venir au monde, elle n'a pas demandé de vivre._

_J'ai appréhendé cette journée pendant des semaines, ne sachant pas trop comment je réagirai. Puis je vous ai vus, tous les trois sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques jours et même si ça m'a fait mal sur le moment de vous voir, j'ai quelque part été heureux. Heureux de te voir heureuse, heureux de voir la petite rayonner (elle te ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs, une chance), heureux de savoir que nos enfants ne souffrent pas de la situation._

_Puis j'ai vu le cadeau. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Caelestis en me disant que ça lui plairait bien pour son premier anniversaire. Pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est pas un cadeau empoisonné pour les parents (tu peux ravaler ta bile, Malefoy)._

_J'espère néanmoins que vous avez passé une bonne journée et que la petite a été gâtée._

_Bon anniversaire Caelestis._

_Ron_

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, impossible de dire le moindre mot. Ron faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas voir Drago et les conversations duraient souvent moins de cinq minutes avec Hermione. Alors à aucun moment, le couple aurait pu imaginer qu'il offrirait un cadeau à Caelestis.

D'un regard entendu, Drago et Hermione ouvrirent le cadeau et le trouvèrent magnifique. Ron avait acheté un pouf en forme de niffleur géant pour Caelestis.

-Il est vraiment très beau ce cadeau, dit Hermione émue.

-Oui, admit Drago. Maintenant il va falloir lui dire merci et je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

-Trouillard.

-Je ne suis pas trouillard, se défendit Drago. Mais je ne me vois pas dire merci à ton ex mari pour le cadeau qu'il a fait notre fille que nous avons conçue en plein adultère.

-C'est sûre que dit comme ça, Ron risquerait de très mal le prendre. Mais on va quand même lui dire merci, ensemble.

-Tortionnaire.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répliqua Hermione.

-Ça reste à voir.

**000**

-Drago m'a finalement dit qu'il ne m'aurait pas fait la morale si j'avais été mariée, parce que les circonstances auraient été différentes.

-Dans quel sens ?

-Dans le sens où si j'étais mariée que toi et moi couchions ensemble, nous serions tous les deux responsables. Mais si nous couchons ensemble maintenant, tu seras le seul responsable parce que je suis célibataire. Tu culpabiliseras parce que tu auras trompé Ginny, je culpabiliserai parce que tu culpabiliseras. Puis tu devras faire un choix et bien sûr tu choisiras ta femme et pas moi, ce qui serait normal. Mais ce choix me rendra triste et je serai à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Et Drago ne veut pas me ramasser à la petite cuillère. Voilà pourquoi il aurait voulu que je sois mariée pour qu'on puisse coucher ensemble.

L'explication de Pansy semblait tellement tordue qu'Harry en était resté bouche bée. Mais il y avait quand même une question qui le titillait. Choisirait-il vraiment Ginny, si tout ce que Pansy venait de lui raconter était amené à se réaliser ? Le doute s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Pansy.

-Malefoy se projette beaucoup, non ?

-On parle de Drago qui a divorcé dans l'espoir de se mettre avec Hermione, sans même savoir si elle quitterait son mari de son côté.

-Un romantique dans son genre, ce Malefoy.

-C'est pour ça qu'on l'adore. Ça te plait ? lui demanda-t-elle ne le voyant prendre une bouchée.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont des coxinha eu thon et ça ce sont des pastéis de bacalhau. Ça vient du Brésil. S'il y a une chose que j'ai adoré là-bas, c'est la nourriture.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose que tu adores quand tu rédiges tes articles pour la _Gazette_.

-Tu lis vraiment mes articles ? demanda Pansy avec un large sourire.

-Oui. Ça fait voyager. Je m'imagine là-bas en les lisant.

-Là-bas avec moi ?

Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Oui ? Non ? L'une des deux réponses étaient un mensonge et tous les deux savaient très bien laquelle.

-Je pense à toi quand je suis en voyage, tu sais. Parfois je me demande si tu aimerais ce que je suis en train de manger ou si tu apprécierais la vue qui est en face de moi. Parfois je me demande même si tu apprécierais la literie de l'hôtel où je séjourne.

Pansy s'approcha progressivement d'Harry au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

-Je ne mérite pas d'occuper autant tes pensées.

-Laisse-moi juger ce dont tu mérites ou pas, d'accord ? Là par exemple, tu mériterais que je t'embrasse.

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, peut-être même trop proche. Leurs nez se frôlaient presque. Il aurait simplement suffi qu'Harry bouge la tête de quelques centimètres pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie ! Mais il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Alors, il sortit le seul argument, qui selon lui, pourrait le freiner et surtout freiner Pansy.

-Le mérite est-il toujours le même si je te montre ça ?

Le « ça » en question était sa main gauche habillé de son alliance que Ginny lui avait glissé au doigt le jour de leur mariage en lui promettant amour et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Pansy la regarda quelques instants. Sa vision se troubla quelque peu. Harry était marié, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais sa raison sembla s'envoler lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard. Harry avait beau tenter de la dissuader, son regard le trahissait totalement.

-J'en ferai abstraction.

Et elle l'embrassa.

Sentir leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres fut presque libérateur pour les deux sorciers. Ils se tournaient autour depuis tellement longtemps, résistaient depuis des mois à l'envie de s'embrasser et maintenant que c'était fait, tous deux avaient envie d'en profiter. C'était la raison pour laquelle Pansy l'avait rapidement sentit répondre à son baiser. Mais le désir fit ensuite place à la raison et Harry le rompit immédiatement, bien qu'à contre-cœur.

-Pansy, non…

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle immédiatement comme reconnectée à la réalité.

-On avait dit que…

-Je sais. C'est juste que… Je me suis imaginée dans une autre vie.

-Celle où tu es mariée ?

-Non, celle où tu es célibataire.

Pansy le regarda avec un sourire triste et sentit rapidement les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'Harry la voie ainsi. Elle se leva donc d'un coup, le faisant presque sursauter.

-Tu veux autre chose à boire ? Un vin de sureau ? Une tisane ? Oui, une tisane, je pense que c'est plus raisonnable.

-Euh… Pansy…

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite !

Pansy fit léviter les verres et le plateau et fonça en cuisine où ses larmes coulèrent une à fois l'abri des regards. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à un homme marié ! Pas à Harry ! Il était pourtant bien le seul qu'elle aurait voulu embrasser éternellement. Elle avait longtemps pensé n'avoir qu'un simple béguin. Un petit coup de cœur qui passerait rapidement parce qu'Harry n'était pas libre. Mais elle avait rapidement vu qu'il répondait à ses piques, à ses remarques anodines ou non, et Pansy s'était prise à son propre jeu. Le béguin et le coup de cœur étaient passés et Harry lui plaisait bien plus que de raison. Voilà pourquoi Drago s'inquiétait.

Pansy mit en marche la bouilloire et prit deux tasses. Une camomille ferait l'affaire. Elle en avait d'ailleurs grandement besoin.

Les tasses étaient prêtes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essuyer ses larmes qui ne voulaient décidément pas à s'arrêter. Une fois sûre qu'elle ne pleurait plus, Pansy quitta la cuisine pour le salon.

-Désolée, j'ai été un peu longue, mais…

Pansy s'était interrompue en voyant Harry assoupi dans le canapé. Il semblait si serein, si apaisé, si beau. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était si fatigué. Mais elle imaginait bien ce que devait être sa vie avec trois enfants en pleine forme de moins de dix ans. Elle le regarda dormir quelques instants, hésitant à le réveiller, car une fois qu'il aurait les yeux ouverts, il s'en irait. Pansy voulait qu'il reste.

Alors, tout doucement, elle s'allongea à côté de lui, fit apparaître un plaid sur eux. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, caressa délicatement sa joue et y déposa un baiser. Puis elle éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était conscient ou non, mais Pansy sentit Harry la serrer contre lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, si ? Ils allaient simplement dormir.

**000**

Harry fut réveillé par cet énorme rayon de soleil qui traversait la pièce. Il plissa des yeux et réalisa qu'il avait dormi avec ses lunettes sur le nez lorsqu'il voulut se les frotter. Puis progressivement, il se rendit compte qu'un poids l'empêchait de bouger à sa guise et qu'une substance étrange lui chatouillait le nez.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Pansy dormir tout contre lui, sa tête posée contre son torse, son bras l'encerclant presque et ses longs cheveux noirs lui chatouillant le nez. Harry fut dans un premier temps, légèrement pris de panique, craignant d'avoir franchi la ligne. Mais la vision de ses vêtements sur lui après avoir soulevé le plaid, le rassura. Ils n'avaient rien fait de regrettable.

À part le baiser.

Ce baiser qu'il avait du mal à regretter, en fin de compte. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas franchi la ligne, mais ils avaient tous les deux marché dessus pour pouvoir s'embrasser, aussi court avait été le baiser échangé.

Harry baissa son regard vers Pansy. Il dégagea délicatement les cheveux de son visage et la regarda dormir. Elle était belle et avait un petit sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres. Harry se demandait de quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver pour paraître aussi apaisée.

Il aurait adoré pouvoir rester plus longtemps dans ce canapé à la tenir dans ses bras, mais Harry devait être raisonnable. Il devait rentrer chez lui, récupérer ses enfants et attendre le retour de Ginny en espérant que ses enfants ne vendent pas la mèche sur leur petite nuit au manoir Malefoy, au risque de provoquer une énième dispute.

Ouais… Il allait devoir s'attendre à une dispute.

Il s'extirpa tout doucement du canapé en faisant en sorte de ne pas réveiller Pansy.

Il lui mit la couverture, lui embrassa délicatement le front et sourit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'en aller. Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

**000**

Pansy ne sut pas tout de suite pourquoi elle se réveilla avec un sentiment d'allégresse. Puis les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait passé la soirée avec Harry et avait dormi dans ses bras. Mais elle fut prise d'un sentiment de panique en se remémorant leur baiser et se demanda si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle se réveillait seule dans son canapé.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et ses yeux se posèrent sur un bout de parchemin qui avait remplacé les deux tasses de camomilles sur la table basse.

_Pansy,_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'être parti comme un voleur. Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'aie pas voulu te réveiller. J'espère que tu pourras me dire le rêve que tu étais en train faire pour que tu aies un aussi beau sourire aux lèvres._

_Je tenais à ce que tu saches que je ne regrette pas le fait qu'on se soit embrassés. Je dirais même que j'ai adoré le fait qu'on se soit embrassés, même si ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je ne te cache pas qu'après réflexion, j'aurais aimé pouvoir recommencer. Mais toi comme moi savons que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ça ne ferait que fragiliser la ligne entre nous et mettre à mal les principes auxquels nous tenons tant. Avoir des principes, c'est bien. Mais s'y tenir, c'est encore mieux, pas vrai ? Alors, je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi, si je te dis que nous devons nous contenter des déjeuners et des cafés qu'on adore déjà partager ensemble._

_Crois-moi, on se retrouvera tous les deux autour d'une table pour déjeuner cette semaine. Je te demande juste d'être patiente._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry._

Pansy relut la lettre plusieurs reprises et sentait son cœur faire des soubresauts à chaque fois. Elle était heureuse parce qu'il ne regrette leur baiser, mais était triste parce qu'il mettait quand une petite distance entre eux. Mais elle le comprenait. Il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre eux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de craquer pour des hommes inaccessibles.

Pansy s'allongea dans son canapé et sourit malgré-tout. Elle se remémorait ses bras autour de sa taille, sa respiration lente et apaisée. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir se réveiller dans ses bras, respirer son odeur… Odeur qu'il avait laissée derrière lui et que Pansy pouvait sentir sur son canapé. Celle qui lui chatouillait les narines à chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient la bise. Mais cette odeur fut parasitée par celle inattendue du café.

Pansy se leva et se rendit immédiatement dans sa cuisine. Elle y trouva une cafetière pleine et fumante à côté d'un de ces nombreux mugs avec un autre bout de parchemin.

_« J'étais persuadé que tu avais de la tarte aux noix de pécan dans tes placards. Fais-moi penser à t'en acheter la prochaine fois qu'on dînera ensemble. »_

Comme pour la première lettre, Pansy lut et relut ces lignes à plusieurs reprises et son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'elle lisait « on dira ensemble ». L'avait-il vraiment pensé ou était-ce un simple lapsus, un acte manqué ? Elle osait espérer que non et qu'ils allaient vraiment pouvoir un jour, dîner ensemble.

Pansy savait qu'elle était dans la merde. Ce genre de situation menait toujours tout droit à la catastrophe, mais… son café n'avait jamais été aussi bon que ce matin-là.

**000**

* * *

**Et voilà !**

J'espère que ce **Harry/Pansy** vous aura plu.

Je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère.

**Gouline971**

* * *

**PS** : Si ça vous dit de me lire ailleurs que sur FF et de lire de temps en temps autre chose que mes fictions, vous pouvez me retrouver sur **mon tout nouveau, nouveau blog** (Ouais ! Encore une qui crée un blog ! Youhou...) dans lequel je parle de tout et de rien (mais de beauocup de choses à venir je l'espère) et bien sûr de **mon expérience de vie avec Harry Potter ! **

**Ce blog est tout simplement une sorte pensine** dans laquelle j'y dépose mes souvenirs et mes pensées pour que vous puissiez les observer (et que je puisse me vider la tête aussi).

**Nom du blog ?** : Sous ma Plume – Le blog d'une déplumée.

L'adresse ? : « ** sous ma plume (point) com »**

En espérant qu'il vous plaise également.

* * *

**PS' : ****Pour les personnes qui se demandent quand vais-je écrire (publier) une fiction longue**, ma response reste évasive. J'ai une fiction longue que je traine depuis trois ans et que je n'arrive pas tout bonnement pas à termier, alors que je sais où je veux aller avec et que j'ai envie de vous la montrer. Mais tant qu'elle ne sera pas terminée, je ne la posterai pas. Ca me fait beaucoup peine.

**Mais je reviendrai** avec des OS ou fictions courtes, il ne faut pas s'en faire.

* * *

**PS'' : **Message aux reviewers detenant un compte **: Les alertes MP semblent dysfonctionner depuis un mois. **Donc si au bout d'une semaine vous n'avez pas de réponse à votre review dans votre boite mail, c'est tout simplement l'alerte qui n'apparait pas. **Mais je vous aurais bien répondu. Je réponds toujours (quand ça fonctionne évidement).**

* * *

Promis, cette fois je vous laisse. Plus de PS :)

A **(très) **bientôt.

**Gouline971**


End file.
